A Soldier's Forgiveness
by Makoto Barton
Summary: A promise kept, a broken soul, and a love seperated for seven years. HM I have rewriten Zains Father, basically added a few bits hope you all like it!


Hello all, this is a revised version of Zain's Father, I renamed it A Soldiers Forgiveness, and added a few things to it. Hope you all like it, and again there is no next chapter this is the Sequel to A Soldiers Soul.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey man, you ever gonna go back?"

"No."

"Why? I mean why stay in this dump with nothing. No outside contact. Nothing except your laptop. Just go back!"

"No."

"You are even more stubborn than she is. I tried, Hilde tried, even Relena tried to get her to forget you. She won't! She is convinced that you are still alive. How long has it been since you last saw her?"

"7 years."

"So...Either go back or really DIE!" A rather tall man, with violet eyes and long brown braid yelled.

"I can't" the figure concealed within a blanket of shadows, coldly replied.

"Why?" If he doesn't give me a good reason, than I am knocking him out and dragging him back.

"I failed her." He whispered.

"What I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?" The violet eyed man 'slightly' shivered under the other man's glare.

"I failed her, Duo." He said louder.

"So, just go back on your hands and knees, say you're sorry, bring her favorite flowers. Kiss and make out."

"Make up."

"What?"

"It's 'kiss and make up'."

"Yeah, but that's no fun."

"I will not go back."

"Fine, make her suffer forever. It's not like you care how she feels, its not like you have a heart Hiiro. Cause someone with a heart wouldn't let this happen to a per-" he stopped in mid-sentence, because he had a gun pointed at his head.

"You know nothing, Duo. I hate not being able to go back to her. I would have rather died than put her through this. But I made a promise and I intend to keep it." he coldly stated. "Leave"

"Fine!" Duo brushed past Hiiro and headed for the door. "Next time I come, I won't be alone." he threatened as the door closed. Putting away his gun. Hiiro sat down on his bed; pulling out an old, faded picture of a younger him, wearing black pants, and a white shirt with the first few buttons undone. There was a girl with shoulder length golden brown hair, wearing a black, sleeveless Chinese dress with silver dragons embroiled on it. Finally  
her emerald green orbs, so focused in him. On his steel blue eyes.

"Makoto."

FlashBack  
Dark Persian eyes quickly scanned the hallway before leaving the safety of the operations room and heading out into Oz infested halls. Smirking at the lack of men, he quickly ran out and headed for the exit. This has to be the easiest mission ever. Hearing someone running towards him, he stopped. They were light, almost soundless; it must be a small man, or woman. Pressing himself up against the wall, he held his gun up close to his chest. Looking around the corner, he saw someone dressed all in black headed strait towards him, getting his gun ready, Hiiro was prepared to shoot. Not to kill, only disarm, unless of course he was forced to kill. Before the person turned the corner, they turned sharply kicking the door in and disappeared. Hiiro followed, he entered the room just in time to see the person smash open the large bay window that was in the center of the office. Turning around they found themselves looking down the barrel of Hiiro's gun.

"Are you going to stand there or jump with me? The building will be exploding in…" the surprisingly feminine voice stopped so the owner of said voice could look down at their watch. "20 seconds." Hiiro had also placed explosives, unknown to how much this woman placed; he knew that the explosion would be immense.  
Hiiro put his gun away, seeing as it had no effect on the woman. He watched as she jumped out of the building, she fell till she hit the side of the mountain and then started rolling till she hit the ground. Hiiro however did not see her make it to the ground, due to the fact that he was also rolling down the mountain, he had not prepared himself to jump out a window, and his Gundam was 100 feet away from the base, perfectly in reach. Yet he would never make it to the machine in 20 seconds.

Soon Hiiro found himself beside the woman, noticing that she was not moving, he picked up her arm and looked at the watch. 0:02, 0:01, 0:00. quickly covering the unconscious woman with his own body, Hiiro prepared himself for the oncoming blast.

That did come. After the rocks and chunks of building stopped pouring down, Hiiro sat up and turned the unconscious woman onto her back. He pulled her mask off to revel, not a woman but a girl, who had a huge gash on her forehead and it was bleeding rather badly.  
He quickly checked for a pulse, he found it.

Odd her pulse is very strong, and yet she is unconscious.  
As he picked her up-princess style-a sharp pain shot threw his left arm. Hn…Broken. He shrugged it off, he could easily reset it later, and since she was smaller then himself, he could easily carry her with one arm.  
"Um..." Hiiro looked down to see her mumble something, then curl up closer to him. End Flashback

* * *

"Makoto come with Hilde and me, we have to go shopping for Zain's party. Please you have to come." Relena took Makoto's hand and lightly pulled on it.

"All right Lena, I will go with you. But why know? We have all day."

"We have to shop for gifts and food. You know how much Duo and Solo eat. Poor Hilde she has to cook all day just to feed them for five minutes." Makoto giggled.

"Okay, where is Hilde?"

"She is outside. Come on." The blonde pulled the younger girl out the door.

"Hey Hilde!"

"Oh, I see Lena got you out hu?"

"Ya, her persuasive skills are getting better and better every day."

"So do you know what Zain wants for his birthday?"

"What he has wanted ever since he was able to speak." Makoto said quietly. She hung her head and fiddled with the silver locket, she wore around her neck.

Flashback

"Makoto." a quiet voice called. A smile passed over her lips. She turned away from her book to see the man-of-her-dreams standing at the door. He had a jacket in his hand and a duffle bag, sitting at his feet. Her  
eyes slightly widened,

"Where are you going?" she slowly stood up, she didn't know that there was a mission, she wasn't informed…was he leaving her. A look of concern and fear crossed her face. She didn't want him to leave.

"I have a mission."

"How long?"

"If I fail. Forever." Tears began to fill her eyes, but they never fell.

"Don't go Hiiro. Please don't." She whispered softly, Makoto had a bad feeling in her gut, he never went on a mission without her, ever since they met they were a team, even if she forced it. Hiiro brushed a fallen tear that had escaped.

"Here." he pulled out a silver locket and put it around her neck.

"Don't open it until I get back, or if-"

"I won't open it until you get back." Makoto's hand cupped his cheek, steel blue met bright green. Hiiro loved her so much, for her strength and for her kindness, she could go from being a hardened killer to a soft, sweet woman in a matter of seconds. Not like him, he was never able to separate the two…until Makoto.

"You will be fine." She whispered as she hugged him, Makoto didn't want him to leave.

"Makoto."

"Yes?"

"I-I..."

"Um hm." She snuggled closer into his chest, the bad feeling wouldn't go away, Makoto didn't want to let him go. She wanted to tell him her secret, but not till he got back, it wouldn't be fair to him, having her secret distract him from his job.

"Never mind." Hiiro sighed as he kissed the top of her head.

End Flashback.

* * *

"So, where is he Hilde? Duo should have been back with Zain 20 minutes ago."

"I don't know Makoto. Duo just said that he had a special gift to give him. Maybe it is taking longer than he expected."

"I guess. But he should have realized, that all the guys have taken time off to be with Zain today."

* * *

"Uncle Duo?"

"Ya, kid."

"Where are we going?"

"To visit an old friend."

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because he knows you mother. And I bet he would love to met you."

"So..."

"Zain, just watch. This will be the best birthday present you will ever get."

"Oh...Okay Uncle Duo." They pulled up to an old apartment building. The paint that used to be white was now either gray or black. Most of the windows either had cracks in them or had cardboard, garbage bags and duct tape to block off the cold wind.

"Uncle Duo. If your friend knows you and mommy, than why does he live here?"

"What do you mean kid?"

"Couldn't he stay with you or mommy or Uncle Quatra, cause he has lots of money. Or Uncle Wufei or Uncle Trowa?"

"He could, but he likes it here."

"Oh, okay." The now 7 year old boy happily squeaked. They walked into the run-down building and over to the room, with the number '01'  
(the first door on the left.)

"Okay kid, if you get a little scared at how he acts, don't worry. He tries to act tough, but he is a kitten inside, okay?" The little boy just nodded. He is mean. Why would mommy like him?

"Hey Hiiro old buddy, old pal you in there?" Duo yelled through the door. Zain heard some words that his mother always said he should never say, then saw the door open.

"What do you want Duo?" A very hard and cold voice asked.

"I only came to see how you were doing. Oh and I brought you a gift."

"Hn."

"Awe, come on Hiiro. Let us in."

"Us?"

"Yes us, and no it's not Makoto." Hiiro growled but turned around and walked back over to his warn out bed. "Come on Zain, he won't bite." Duo whispered as he softly pulled Zain inside of the very old, small  
apartment. Hiiro's eyes left Duo and fell to the boy.

"Who's this?" He asked never breaking his connection with the boys familiar emerald green eyes.

"This is my little buddy Zain, Zain this is Hiiro." All the little boy could see of the man hidden within the shadows was his steel blue eyes, staring at him.

"So Zain." Hiiro said quietly "Who are your parents, and how do they know Duo?"  
Ah Hiiro always the perfect soldier. Duo smirked at his thought

"My mommy has known Uncle Duo even before I was born, and I never met my daddy."

"How old are you boy?" Zain smiled at the question.

"I turn 7 today!" He said happily.

"Why don't you have a father?"

"My mommy said he had to go fight a battle, and no one could go with him. Not even mommy. Though she said that she was even better than he was." Hiiro's head shot up and he glared at Duo.

"Did your mother tell you about him?" This time not breaking eye contact with Duo's violet ones.

"My mommy said that he was one of the strongest, smartest, and greatest soldier there ever was. He rescued her many times, that is how they met." Zain was so happy, he loved talking about his father, though no one ever talked about him besides 'mommy'.

"Boy, go outside." Hiiro tried to sound kind but it came out as cold as steel. Zain looked up at Duo.

"Ya kid, just stay outside the door." After the small boy walked out, Duo found a cold steel gun against his head and a glare to match, coming from the ex-pilot.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hey man, I am not the one that abandoned her to raise a child on her own."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hiiro hated repeating his questions.

"Cause I didn't want you to go back to her because she had your child, that would probably be more painful to her, than you never coming back. And what if you left again. It would probably kill her,than Zain would have no father and no mother." Hiiro glared at the babbling man.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Well..." he brought his pointer finger up to his chin and tapped it.

"I thought it would be a good birthday present for Zain to meet his father, even if he doesn't know." Duo's eyes trailed over to meet Hiiro's. "You know we are having a big party for him today. Everyone will be there. Hilde and Solo, Quatra, Trowa and Catherine, Wufei and  
Sally, Relena...Makoto." Duo studied Hiiro's face at the last name.

"No." Duo's face dropped.

"Fine, be that way. Here I am trying to help you out and make you happy and you just throw it back in my face." Duo turned around, putting his hand on the handle. "But don't come crying to me when you're all alone and need to talk." He opened the door and saw Zain sitting on the floor, talking to a little girl. "Come on kid, we have to go home."

"Okay, bye Sarah, bye Hiiro!" He yelled from behind him. The anti-social man growled, then shut the door with a muffled good-bye.

* * *

"Duo Maxwell! Where have you been? We have been waiting for you for over an hour." Makoto had been yelling at Duo ever since he and Zain walked in.

"Mommy don't be mad, Uncle Duo took me to meet one of his friends."

"Duo you didn't take him drinking did you?" Hilde joked from behind Makoto, holding the 6 year old Solo. Makoto's eyes grew wide.

"You didn't!"

"No mommy, he took me to see Hiiro!" The small boy blurted out. Everyone's eyes grew.

"Damn it." Duo hissed.

"Hiiro is alive." Makoto whispered. Her eyes went from shocked to angry. She turned her head to the braided fool. Throwing him against the wall and whipped out her gun. "I may be a mother, but I still know a few things. Now tell me where is he?" Duo slightly trembled.  
"Since when did you start carrying a gun again? You know that isn't safe when you have a little one around, wh-" Her knee when into Duo's stomach, a deep growl was herd through-out the room, "I am not playing Duo."

"It's a different Hiiro I swear, tell her Zain." Still keeping the gun and her eyes on him, she asked quietly.

"Sweetie, tell mommy about the man." Zain slightly afraid of his mother, did exactly what she asked.

"He was a bit angry and quiet."

"Did you see the color of his eyes?"

"Um...They were blue." Her eyes grew cold.

"How long Duo?"

"How long what?" He laughed but everyone in the room knew that he was scared; only one other person could make Duo afraid.

"Don't act dumb Duo, how long have you known about him?"

"Um..."

"Duo I would answer her if I were you." Quatra finally spoke, after getting over the shock.

"5 years."

BANG A bullet from Makoto's gun flew strait towards Duo, missing his ear by a millimeter.

"You will take me to him now or this time I won't miss." Duo just nodded and headed for the door.

"Mommy where are you going?" She smiled and bent down.

"To get your father sweetie."

* * *

FlashBack

Smiling, Makoto pulled Hiiro into the passenger seat of her convertible, "I have something that I want to show you Koi." Her eyes danced with love as she looked at him. Hiiro only nodded, knowing that he would follow her into the depths of hell if he had to. It was a 20 minute drive, but it had been worth it.

As they got out of the car, Hiiro seemed to lose his breath. It was a view that he had never seen before. They were up so high that he could see the ocean. The sun had just begun to set and the lights of their city had just started to come alive. The sun's pink, red and orange rays danced on the ocean's surface while they began to fade into dark sapphire above the setting sun. Hiiro held her close as they watched the first stars appear in the night sky.

"That one is Venus, the first one out and the last to leave." Makoto spoke softly, the wind catching her words and bringing them up for Hiiro alone to hear. Looking down at her, Hiiro knew that this was it. It was the perfect moment in his life. Everything else would be nothing, compared to this moment that he felt so content, so happy, so in love.

Turning her towards him, Makoto had to drag her eyes away from the view to look into the eyes of her love. Smiling softly, her eyes seemed to see into his soul, as if she knew what he was thinking. Makoto quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately before he could. Hiiro should have been shocked, but he knew his Makoto well. She always took the lead, but one day he would surprise her. Pulling her into him, Hiiro kissed her just as deeply, just as passionately.

As the sun continued to set slowly, it left the lovers in the darkness. They were alone and in love.

End Flashback

* * *

"This is it?" she questioned. Duo just nodded. "What number?"

"01, ironic isn't it?" She smiled.

"Sorry about the threat."

"That's okay." She stepped out of the car.  
01...01...0- "Ah." Makoto knocked on the door, growing slightly scared. Calm down.

"Duo I will shoot yo-" The annoyed, deep voice stopped dead once he noticed who was there. His eyes filled with happiness but left as quickly as it came.

"Hiiro." She softly acknowledged as she entered the room. Her eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness, she saw him moving slowly away from her, but his eyes never left hers.

"Makoto." Oh how she missed his voice. No snap out of it.

"Why?" she whispered, pulling her eyes away from his and focusing on the wall just behind him, she couldn't stand to see him lie. ("Why" it is such a simple word for many reasons. 'Why didn't he come back?' 'Why so long.' 'Why did you leave?' and so many other questions that needed to be answered.) Because he is a fool, that's why. "Well Hiiro?" That was when there eyes met again for the second time in seven long years.

Flashback

"I have a mission."

"You can't go!"

"Mako you know what will happen if I don't."

"Than I am going with you." Makoto smugly replied.

"No."

"But why? I can help yo-"

"I couldn't do my job if I had you to worry about."

"This will be your first mission without me." she hung her head. "I just want to protect you."

End Flashback

Her hand was clutching the necklace. I can't do this. Unclipping the chain, she placed it in his hand.  
"Good-bye Hiiro." she whispered "I never opened it." She had to get out of there before he saw her one weakness. Him.

She began to run, allowing her feet to take her where ever they wanted. She wouldn't do anything stupid, her only reason was Zain. He was the only thing that kept her here. As she left, Makoto could hear Duo yelling at her to stop. Stop, she couldn't stop. Not until she was far away from him.

* * *

Duo watched Makoto run out of the apartment. He didn't know what to think until she started to run and continued till she was out of sight. Damn soldier. Basically he was not impressed.

"Hiiro what did you do?" Duo just had to know what the fool was thinking. "How could you let the most perfect thing in the world go!"  
Why is he just standing there? "Damn it Yui, go after her or shoot yourself!" Duo was getting tired of this. His best friend was suffering, because of his own promise. Promises were made to be broken. He had enough of the perfect soldier, and did what any decent friend would do. He hit him. Not one of those soft taps, but hard and rib cracking. The soldier looked up from the floor, his eyes cleared, his mind focused. Hiiro stood up, a cold yet determined look crossed over his face. He turned and ran out the door.  
"That's right. Go get her. You better thank me when you get back!"  
The braided boy yelled at the now running Hiiro.

* * *

Crystal tears slid down her face. She was out of breath and out of shape, but it was her heart that was broken.  
Why do I still love him? Her mind flashed back to all the times when they were together here. In their spot. Standing up she walked over to the edge. All the lights of the city shone like the sun, the ocean was covered in a blanket of darkness, it reminded her of her heart. "Before Hiiro."  
I wish he was here. She also wished that she had a coat. It was cold up there. A large gust of wind surrounded her.  
Arms wrapped around her small waist. Makoto closed her eyes.  
I want to forgive you. Pulling out of the warm arms, But I can't. she turned around and making sure that she was a good 10 feet from him.

"Mako, I-"

"Don't you dare Yui!" Hiiro took a step towards her, Please don't. her mind begged, she couldn't take it. The pain, the longing, the love. His arms wrapped around her again; pulling the small woman into him.

"I love you." His words echoed in her mind. Makoto's face was buried in his chest; tears began to fall once again. She couldn't do this any more, her heart and soul couldn't take it. Makoto began to beat his chest with all the anger and the sorrow that the seven long years apart had brought her. She knew that she loved him, but at the same time, at this very moment she hated him. Hiiro waited till she had finished crying, finished being angry. Though he knew that it wouldn't go away this very second, he knew that it would go away if he tried hard enough.

20 minutes passed, finally Makoto calmed down. Though Hiiro's steady heart beat had helped quite a bit. She looked up at him; her red, swollen eyes and tear stained face cut threw his heart. He was the one that caused her pain. And he would fix it now.

"Hiiro I-" His large hand fell over her mouth. Hiiro reached into his pocket, pulling out the silver locket. This was his way of healing her heart. It was the only thing that he could think of. But he wanted it more then she could ever realize.

"Open it." she just nodded. Taking the small object into her hands, she opened it. Her eyes grew wide, and Makoto did something she thought she would never do again. She kissed him. Not one of those soft, light kisses. This one was deep, filled with passion and longing.

"Yes." she whispered once they stopped. The two held each other, afraid that it was a dream and once they wake up the other would be gone. Hiiro would be dead, and Makoto would have her only son for comfort. Hiiro  
looked into her emerald eyes, Slowly he leaned down to kiss her, only to be stopped by her hand.

"But if you leave again, I will kill you."


End file.
